1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a radiofrequency identification (RFID) network having an RFID multiplexer (MUX) with a single cable input port and which provides forward and/or reverse communication to the RFID network.
2. Background of Related Art
Certain applications of radiofrequency identification (REID) require a reader to connect to multiple antennas through a multiplexer (MUX). In this context, the MUX routs RFID signals, i.e., RF signals, to multiple antennas based on digital logic inputs from a controller. One example is a network including a shelf reader wherein RFID tagged merchandise is placed on shelves having multiple antennas all connected to a central reader. Such a network provides a long term inventory of items on the shelves. However, in such a network having multiple antennas, numerous wires and cables must be connected to the MUX in order to route the control, RF signals and alternating current/direct current (AC/DC) power necessary for network functionality.